You're Not Scared, Right?
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: After an argument with an old friend, Rabbit is determined to prove Teddy wrong about a certain monster existing. With the company of Gumball, Crow, and Simon, she sets out to the forest near Abington Towers. Along their journey they take shelter in an old abandoned home for a night. As they rest the visible nightmare emerges. It's not the monster Teddy was talking about...


**A/N: We haven't had a story in a while... AUNTIE RABBIT CAN FIX THAT! Have this!**

 **WARNING: Swearing, blood, violence, more swearing, and look at that: even more swear words. Also maybe some sexual references, but... maybe not. I kinda don't do that on . Fascinating. Not as fascinating as me having to use spell check to spell that, so... meh.**

 **P.S. Nothing important, but I'm writing this story in Chiller font on my laptop... my god these letters look amazing. Too bad I have to zoom in so I can see fully without feeling blind ;A;**

 **You're Not Scared, Right?**

 **~Prologue~**

" _It's just a story made from some bored asshole that wanted to scare children. He's not real."_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _Honestly, Teddy. Are you_ that _fuckin' gullible? Gonna believe everything some stupid people say? Hell, I'd say I'm a unicorn and you'd believe that!"_

" _Oh, shut up, Rabbit! You don't know what's out there!"_

" _Yes, I do! Trees, grass, bushes, cute little squirrels, other animals, FUCKING NATURE! There's no tall faceless man wandering around, kidnapping children like some weird pedophile! Like... honestly. How'd the fuck did he evolve?"_

" _This is why we don't smoke, children! Bad things happen!"_

" _Why do you guys make a joke out of everything?"_

" _Because this shit is stupid. That's why."_

" _It's not!"_

" _THAT'S IT! WHERE'S MY KEYS?! Imma go buy a fuckin' camera, go into some godforsaken woods, and show you that he's. Not. Real! Whoever wants to come, can!"_

Rabbit yawned, driving through the narrow path of the woods near Abington Towers. After a previous... conversation with an old friend, Teddy, Rabbit decided it was a good idea to prove her wrong and show her that the famous 'SlenderMan' wasn't real. Following her along the journey was: Gumball, Crow, and Simon. Two G-Kings, a Prentiss Tiger, and a Blood Rose all on a trip. That sounded like a bad joke just waiting to be told.

"Fucking octopus man... thing!" Rabbit grumbled, shaking her head. "I could be sleeping by now, man!"

"You're the one who decided to prove Teddy wrong," chuckled Gumball, looking at her. "Honestly, you've known her for how long?"

"Too long," she sighed, "Ever since... first grade. She's like herpes, man. She keeps comin' back... speaking of which, you ever see herpes?"

"I've been lucky not to," he shuddered, "Don't trust anything that isn't supposed to be on the body."

"They're disgusting, man. Like... ewwwww!" The two chuckled softly, the Patriot Vegas bumping along the path. "But, back on topic, I was never able to get rid of her. Thought I did when I went into homeschooling, but I saw her ass in high school."

"Why didn't you tell her to piss off?" he asked, earning a shrug.

"I did one day. Told her off and that I never wanted to see her again... she came back," Gumball laughed softly.

"Sounds like a keeper!"

"She's Chrio's problem for that, man. I'm glad San Paro's big enough for me to hide in."

"Those new hiding places you find are nice..."

"Those are my sniping places, boy! … And when I need to protect VIP teammates..."

"Oh, fine!"

Rabbit smiled slightly, gently hitting the man beside her. He let out an offended gasp, his fingertips gently being placed on his chest as he looked at her with big, surprised golden eyes. She just giggled, his fake astonishment being replaced by a smile. He leaned over, gently kissing her cheek.

"Even if we don't find this... SlenderMan or whatever, we still get to spend time together," he spoke, earning a happy nod.

"That's what I was thinking!" she giggled, taking a glance over at him with a bright smile.

Behind them, Crow was being smacked his own boyfriend, Simon, for touching him... inappropriately. The smacking was only his hand, but damn could that man hit. And currently, Crow's right hand was redder than Rudolph's nose on a foggy winter's night.

"STOP IT!" Simon glared at the G-King, who simply shrugged.

"You know how I get, sweetie," he chuckled softly, looking over at him. "Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Fine..." Simon reached over, grabbing his lover's hand and lacing their fingers together, earning a happy smile. "You're just like a puppy..."

"Don't you like dogs?" He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I prefer cats!" Crow rolled his eyes, smiling as well.

"Well, you're cute like them," Simon let out a small giggle, looking out the passenger window. The forest never did scare him. Hell, after being sent to Abington Towers, an old asylum, nothing scared him too much. He cursed Orlenz', Prentiss Tiger's leader, for sending him there to watch over Pagan BloodRose. Well, at least it was only for a couple of years. Not like it was a lifetime. Still, Simon never fancied being out of Waterfront.

They must have been driving for a good hour or two before Rabbit finally hid a dead end, a fence separating the rest of the woods from the path. One by one the four left the car, looking around.

"I'm not terrified of finding this thing," Rabbit started, standing on top of her car, the camera in her right hand. "but I'm terrified of finding some monster that's similar to that movie 'Animal'."

She jumped over the fence, landing with a soft grunt. They all took turns, mimicking her actions.

"If this place was snowy, I'd be scared of finding a zombie like Dead Snow 2!" Crow chuckled, his arm wrapped possessively around Simon. "Cause fuck those things."

"Ya know, I know this person online who _loves_ drawing monsters from horror movies, and I never knew one of the monsters until I saw that thing somewhere online," she laughed, earning a shameful head shake from her friend. "You ever see those movies, Simon?"

"No, actually. I don't really watch TV anymore," he confessed, Gumball making small 'tsk' sounds.

"Yeah, we're busy doin' other things," Crow joked, earning a punch from his lover. Rabbit just looked at them with a disgusted face.

"Nasties," she grumbled, messing around with the little device in her hand, turning it on and aiming it around the forest. "Honestly, this is gonna be like a horrible horror movie. Like... Ah, what's that one movie?"

"All of them that use a cameraman documentary and doing a shitty job?" Gumball suggested, earning a soft giggle.

"Hey, I liked 'As Above, So Below'!" she shot back, making him shake his head. "Actually, I kinda do wanna go to the catacombs, _just_ for that."

"Oh, hell no! We ain't goin' to France just to walk around a graveyard!" Crow spoke, making Simon giggle softly.

"You're no fun," she grumbled, walking down an old pathway that had been created by other people walking down it in the past. "Wonder how many people get lost out here..."

"We're gonna be the next four," Gumball chuckled, walking beside her, his arm snaking around her waist. "And it's gonna be for a stupid reason, too."

"Yeah! Fuckin' 'Oh, look! Something shiny in the woods! Let's go explore!'" Crow laughed, making Rabbit role her eyes.

"We just stick to the path, right?" Simon spoke, a small smile on his face. "If something goes wrong, we just come back this way."

"Then again, I'm famous for getting lost," Rabbit laughed, looking back at him. "I get lost in the asylum all the time!"

"Yes. I have to go get you," he teased, making her pout.

"Not my fault! I don't live there like you did!"

"You go there enough to know the ins and outs of it!"

"LIAR!"

"Both of you stop arguing, please!" Crow chuckled, "Gonna give away our spot to SlenderMan!"

The four let out a small laugh, continuing down the path. The leaves fell from the trees above, landing scattered around the forest. The wind gently moved throughout the land, weaving through the trees and moving through their hair. Gumball was occasionally breathing warm air onto Rabbit's shoulder, the girl wearing a, though an oversized and slightly warm, thin jacket. She was slightly shaking, snarling at Crow to shut his mouth anytime he commented on her teeth chattering. Really, as it became night, the forest seemed to be more... eerie. It might have been their imagination, wanting to scare each other just for laughs. But, in the back of Simon's mind, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone – or something, perhaps – watching them.

"Like all good horror movies, we gotta find a house!" Crow spoke, the distant lights from a small cabin greeting them. "Shall we follow the plot and go to it?"

"I ain't got a flashlight, so it's the better option," Rabbit sighed, shaking her head. "I always call people idiots in those kind of movies and... well... here we are!"

"The typical horror movie: four friends go out into the woods to find something, and they all end up getting slaughtered!" Gumball chuckled, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Except in this horror movie, we're not gonna get slaughtered," Crow reminded him, a frown on his face. "At least... I'm not!"

"And as the plot plays out, the tall man runs away from the monster at the speed of light, leaving his lover behind to be torn apart!" Rabbit spoke, smiling a bit. Crow just frowned.

"Wherever I go, he goes," he replied, smiling down at the Vietnamese man. "And I'll make sure he's not gonna get ripped apart."

Simon blushed slightly as Crow leaned down, planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

No surprise when the front door to the house was locked, though Rabbit, being stubborn as ever, went looking around.

"Some asshole's in here," she grumbled, trying to look through the windows. "Why aren't they hearing us walking around?"

"Maybe they're deaf? Or they just ignore things like you?" Crow suggested, making her frown. "I mean, you hate looking out windows at night! Maybe they're like you!"

"Oh, hush, Crow!" She stopped in front of an open window, a smile on her face. "G! Come here and help me into this!"

"Can't you just jump in?" he asked, walking over and grabbing her waist.

"You know I'm a weakling!" she cried, having him lift her up and allowing her crawl inside. He just chuckled, managing to pull himself into the house. Crow looked down at his boyfriend, a small smile on his face.

"Need help, honey?" he asked, though Simon just shook his head.

"This isn't right," he spoke softly. Crow just rubbed his nose against his.

"Put that enforcer instinct aside just for tonight, okay? It's best to get you out of the cold," he told him. Simon just rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine! It's you I'm worried about!" He admired his boyfriend, who was only wearing black skating shoes, black jeans, and his black desert scarf. He wasn't wearing a shirt... much to his enjoyment. "At least I have a jacket. I'd offer it to you, but I'm sure it wouldn't even fit..."

"I don't need anything," he told him, "You know I have a higher body temperature than most. Now, come on! Get inside so we can relax!"

He mimicked Gumball's actions, picking up Simon by his waist and helping him climb through the window. Being over seven feet tall, Crow was able to easily climb in, looking around the house. It was clean, excluding the little cobwebs hanging in the corners and the layer of dust covering the empty shelves and tables.

"I think this place is empty," Simon spoke, looking up at Crow, who simply nodded. He grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, both roaming the house. The adventure was over as Crow found the living room, the white sheets covering the furniture. He pulled Simon over, removing a part of the sheet, sitting on the clean couch, his lover seated next to him, his head resting on his chest. The soft _beat beat beat_ of his heart made his eyes heavy, almost lulling him to sleep. Crow simply smiled, removing Simon's beanie and kissing his head, gently playing with his auburn hair.

"Night night, sweetie," he murmured softly.

The upper part of the house wasn't as nice. Nothing was covered and the rooms were, in fact, trashed. Boxes, papers, pillows, blankets, water bottles. Everything was thrown to the floor and sprawled out.

"Hate how people can't be organized," Rabbit grumbled, hearing a soft chuckle.

"But your apartment is hella dirty!" he spoke. She just gave him a playful glare.

"I'm too lazy to clean it!" she cried, making him chuckle more.

"I know, baby," He looked at the camera that was still in her hand. "That thing was a waste of money, wasn't it?"

"Damn right it was!" she growled, glaring down at the silver device. "I'm returning this bitch when we get back into town. I want my money back!"

"I thought you were just gonna break it over Teddy's head," She just shrugged.

"Thought about it, but then again, I want my money back and not an angry Chiro running after me with a gun... that's not how I wanna spend my day," Gumball walked forward, pecking her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big, bad Chiro," he teased, making her roll her eyes.

"Don't make me hit you with the camera, G," she spoke, making him pout. He wrapped his arm around her, leading through the hallway, looking through the open doors. The walls in one of the rooms was actually covered in writing. 'HELP US', 'DON'T GO OUTSIDE', 'GOD, SAVE US', 'HAVE MERCY ON OUR BASTARD SOULS', 'KILL ME', 'LEAVE BEFORE IT COMES'. These words were scribbled on every inch, one of the sides even being covered in a prayer. The two looked at it, Rabbit slowly getting closer to Gumball in slight fear.

"One says to stay inside, and one says to leave... that really helps, people," he sighed, shaking his head. "What do you think?"

"Someone wasted paint," she replied softly, looking at the closet. 'BREAK THE MIRROR' was sprayed across the doors in bright red paint. It was different from the normal black they saw. "Think it's some people just wanting to scare anyone who comes in here?"

"Who knows? Maybe they were high when they did this? Saw some weird shit and freaked out," He looked at Rabbit, smiling. "Fuck 'em. We'll be fine."

"Yeah..." She continued to reread the words and warnings. Something didn't sit right in the pit of her stomach. He gently nudged her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, tilting his head. "You're not scared, right?"

"Of course not! Just... it smells like paint in here," she giggled, making him shake his head.

"You should be used to it! You tag everywhere in New Cross!" he reminded her, making her nod slightly. He didn't want to admit it; didn't want to scare her, but dammit, these writings gave him a bad feeling. Really bad. But, if he freaked out, Rabbit would go into a state of paranoia. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stay calm for her. Besides, there was nothing in the woods. Nothing. Nothing to fear but fear itself, right? Nothing to be scared of? Just darkness and nature. Just... nature...


End file.
